


Repayment

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: It's White Day, and Tatsuya returns home to find that Allan has ideas again.





	Repayment

A text message he had received from Allan before leaving work said "Exia has something for you," and Tatsuya, remembering the message now that he got home, kicked off his shoes and put away his coat, then walked over to their gunpla display shelf. The Exia in question - Amazing Exia - was on the top shelf at the moment, and Tatsuya reached to pick up the gunpla, only to notice it was holding a piece of paper with a string attached to it.

He tugged the string, finding that it connected to something behind the gunpla, and he followed it to see what then picked up said item carefully, only to find that the something was two chocolate-covered cookies carefully wrapped in plastic with a fancy bow. Both cookies were elaborately shaped and decorated as distinct Gundam heads, and he admired them for a second before looking at the note. It read "check the new Space Type" and Tatsuya turned to look at the middle shelf of their bookshelf. This had to mean the custom GM Command Space Type Allan had built a couple of days ago, and he moved over to look.

Another note, another pair of fancy Gundam cookies. "Well well. What are you up to, Allan?" He pondered aloud with a smile as he read the note. It pointed him towards the Turn A Gundam they had in the glass cabinet in the corner of the bedroom, and he wandered off to check it out.

Where was Allan anyway was another question. Not home yet, perhaps, Tatsuya idly wondered as he placed the cookies he had picked up on the nightstand for a moment and took the opportunity to switch out of his work clothes before he went to look at the cabinet. As expected, the gunpla had another cookie for him. It was white chocolate, decorated to portray Unicorn Gundam's head. The gunpla itself meanwhile was holding a note card with his next coordinates on it, pointing him toward an older customized Prototype ZZ Gundam that was currently in a box stored away.

Right around... here? Tatsuya smiled to himself as he opened the closet and picked up the box. Somebody had touched it recently, he noted, since it was conveniently on top of the other gunpla boxes they had stored away.

As expected, the box contained a note and more Gundam head shaped cookies, just as elaborate and intriguing as the previous ones. The note pointed him to a custom blue Flag that was on top of the bookshelf, and he smirked, picked up his cookie collection and returned to the living room to see. Yet another pair of chocolate cookies waited for him, this time shaped like Zaku heads, and the blue Flag was holding a note that said, "Come to the kitchen."

"Allan?" Tatsuya questioned, looking at the kitchen. The lights had been off the whole time, which seemed really curious now, and he took a few steps toward the kitchen door - and the lights went on at that very moment.

"Happy White Day!" Allan declared, taking a step back towards the table to remove a cover from a few plates there. On them were arrangements of vegetables and other food stuff, in Gundam head shape, of course. "Dinner is ready!"

Tatsuya shook his head. "I should've guessed. How long have you been hiding in here?"

"The whole time you've been home?" Allan replied. "All right, fine, I have been here for a few hours now, though most of that was spent preparing dinner. The last half an hour before you got home I kinda sat here and waited for you to show up."

The collection of packaged cookies ended up carefully set to the side table, and Tatsuya admired the whole collection for a moment before turning to Allan. "These are quite something," he said. "You sure put a lot of effort into these."

"Well you know. Chocolates for White Day! But it's kind of hard to top a whole chocolate Zaku," Allan said with a chuckle. "So I had to come up with something different."

Tatsuya smiled. "But we made the chocolate Zaku together. Besides, those chocolate Gundam heads were my Valentine's chocolates for you, not the Zaku. You didn't exactly have to go all out to return the favor."

"But I wanted to," Allan replied. "And it's not what kind of chocolates you made for me on Valentine's anyway," he added. "They certainly were the best chocolates I've ever had, but just the fact that we made all those chocolates together is a lot more important."

There he went again, saying embarrassing things, not that Tatsuya could exactly disagree. It had been fun making all those chocolates, and the memory of that was definitely more precious than anything one could buy. "It was fun," Tatsuya voiced his agreement. "But if that's so, then what exactly is all this?"

"A perfect excuse for a romantic dinner!" Allan declared, bringing out the rice cooker, and Tatsuya noticed he had prepared other food as well in addition to what was set on the table. "Or are you going to settle for just chocolate cookies for dinner?"

While they all looked quite delicious, Tatsuya had to admit he was actually getting hungry. "No, I haven't eaten yet, so I'd rather go for proper dinner first. And you sure seem to have gone all out for this romantic dinner of yours, so let's leave the cookies till later. Shall we?"

Allan nodded and got the rest of the food set up, and as they sat down to eat, Tatsuya gave him a smile. "Also? I have to admit, you definitely win. This year. Just you wait till next year, then Valentine's Day is yours again and it's my turn to return the favor on White Day."

"Wasn't aware this was a competition," Allan replied cheerfully, though the victorious look on his face told otherwise. "And just you wait till Valentine's!"

"Gonna be hard to beat that chocolate Zaku, though," Tatsuya said with a laugh.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to [Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827984) obviously, but hey, if we have Valentine's Day, might just as well have the other Japanese romantic holiday while at it!


End file.
